


I played soldier, you played king

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Dani shouldn't have lost in the first round of Paris...





	I played soldier, you played king

**Author's Note:**

> Burn it down, Linkin Park

As soon as the match was over Dani wanted to get away. This hadn't supposed to end like this. His streak, his run had been good but this had been the point his body and mind had said stop. Stop. It's too much you need rest. Rest is what he was getting. Dani chuckled bitterly as he made his way to the lockerroom. His legs felt like lead. 

The first thing he did was taking out a racket and unleashing his rage on the tool. Smashing it into the ground repeatedly until it fell off into two pieces, barely recognizable. Only the handle showed it had been a racket. The second followed shortly. Dani inhaling and exhaling every time the tool hit the ground. His ragged breathing was the only sound in his ears. 

When the last racket was dead and split in half like a skull that had been bashed open by a hammer, Dani fell into the bench. His teeth nibbling and biting on his lower lip until it was raw and bloody, the blond wasn't even noticing what he was doing. He had lost. In the first round. Maybe he had gotten used to endless finals and some trophies along the way. 

He had broken his promise. The blond was sure HE had been in the crowd tonight to watch him play and Dani had disappointed HIM. The Dani from the US Open final had been a mere shadow today. He had been anxious and nervous. Had made mistake and had granted his opponent the lead, which eventually led to his downfall.

Like Icarus who had flown too close to the sun. 

Toying with the chains around his neck Dani didn't register the door opening, his hands busy grabbing the steel around his neck. He hadn't calmed down yet. He wouldn't calm down but he was mature enough to know when he had lost. The figure in the doorway never said a thing, the older ones eyes burning themselve into Danis back making him shiver. 

"Are you here to mock me ??"

Dani knew he sounded bitter, heck he was bitter. This game hadn't been his best. He could do better. He had proven that. He had clashed with Rafa in the US Open finale. With a growl Dani smacked his closed fists against his thighs. This was not good enough. He should have won this game and the next one and the next one. 

"Stop blaming yourself. You are young. And tired. You did well."

Dani didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the exhaustion but he threw his head back and laughed hysterically. Shaking his head in disbelief. His lip was still raw but he didn't feel it. To be honest he didn't feel anything. He was numb. An arm curled around his shoulders. A hand running through his sweaty, gross hair he should have taken a shower but he had been busy with killing innocent rackets.

"Why are you here ??", Dani whispered.

He hadn't wanted to see anyone. Rafa had told him he would be in the crowd watching the match. Maybe thats why Dani had been so nervous, so unlike himself. Since this "thing" had started between them in New York, Dani hadn't know what to think anymore. Rafa shouldn't be here with him. His wife should be. Still Rafa was the one offering comfort. 

"I don't need your pity", Dani growled under his breath.

"You are a bad liar."

Dani snorted and untangled himself from the others arm. He wanted to be alone. Needed to be alone but on the other hand he didn't want to be alone. This loss really really stung. The US Open had hurt too but he had recovered well. It has given him even more strength not only because of what had happened afterwards. The blond kept telling himself that Rafa had nothing to do with him suddenly being so good on court. Still everything had started in Montreal.

"Why are you here ??", Dani repeated this time he sounded incredibly defeated. 

"To offer comfort and prevent you from hurting."

The blond rose his eyebrows at that but not in surprise no in suspicion.

"You don't care about me. This thing we have going on is purely physical and we both know that. Please leave now. I have to shower. I am sure you are happy to have me out of the way."

"You know that not true. I wanted to play the final against you. You promised in New York."

You promised that you would beat me.

"You are still young. Your body is tired. You need to rest."

Dani grabbed the towel from the bench and put it on his head. A body pressed itself against his back and Dani sighed. The towel was pulled from his head gently. This was humiliating enough, he needed to shower please. Please. 

"Rest", Rafa breathed against his ear. Sending shivers down Danis body. A kiss was pressed against his head. Barely noticeable. Rafa nuzzled his neck before letting him go. 

"You said what happened can't happen again. You are married. I am married. This is wrong…"

Rafa sighed and hugged him to his chest. Dani hiding his face in the crook of the Spaniards neck. Exhaling. Inhaling. Exhaling. Rafas familiar scent grounding him. The Spaniard, the king cupping his cheek and stroking it lovingly, making Danis eyes flutter. One arm had curled around his waist. Their foreheads pressed against eachother.

Then Rafas tongue asked for permission and Danis resistence crumbled like a castle of glass. A single tear made it's way down his cheek. Rafa thumb wiping it away as soon as it had appeared. They broke apart.

"Go take a shower."

Dani nodded. Numbly. They had to stop. Without looking at Rafa, the blond grabbed the towel and hurried to the showers.

They had to stop before anyone got hurt. In the back of his head Dani knew that it wouldn't happen. They wouldn't stop.

He was like a moth drawn to a flame. He was bound to get burned.

He was the moth. Rafa the flame.


End file.
